QUE TAN LOCO ESTAS?
by heavy-dark
Summary: Saori cree apropiado que los caballeros dorados convercen con un PSICOLOGO, para estar 100% segura, de que sus santos siguen siendo aptos para resguardarla, que pasara?


**_QUE TAN LOCO ESTAS J_**

Todos los caballeros dorados contando con kanon y shion. Se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal escuchando las sabia e interesantes cosas que les decía su querida diosa

-QUEEEEE? Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-así es mis queridos caballeros. Traje a un amigo mío, para que los analice y les haga un par de preguntas, es muuuy simple y muuuy importante que aprueben el test, para continuar con su labor en el santuario.

-¡OIGA ME NO! Este señor es un psiquiatra, que lo único que quiere, es hacernos preguntas tontas, para sacarnos de quicio y que luego usted nos dé por incompetentes y nos termine mandándonos a todos a un hospital psiquiátrico.-dijo muy disgustado milo.

-claro que no caballero de escorpio, yo lo único que quiero; es saber que tan lucidos y capaces son para continuar en este lugar. Es solo un test, créanme, no les llevara mucho tiempo, así los que aprueben y califiquen serán premiados con un bonito broche que dice "no estoy loco". -Saori les mostraba el broche de color blanco.

-y que cree que nosotros somos taaan tontos, como para tomar ese test y así darle un pretexto para que nos bote de aquí, como si fuéramos basura nooo.-saga se paró de su lugar.- yo me rehusó.-cuando saga se disponía a salir del templo, saori lo detuvo.

-espera caballero de géminis, esto es muuuy importante, es para saber que tan aptos son para proteger este mundo y…también para saber cuál de ustedes esta…. pues algo loco y necesita ayuda psiquiatra, ya saben, después de permanecer en este lugar por mucho tiempo, sin compañía ni distracciones. Todos, solamente entrenados para matar esto…. es solo una medida de precaución, por si acaso, ya no sirven como caballeros y saber si ya llego la hora de que se vayan.

-pues para eso no hace falta hacer un test.-hablo afrodita.-es obvio que tanto saga como mascara nunca fueron aptos para estar en este lugar.-saga lo miro con rabia.

-más loco estas tú, que plantas tus rosas por doquier con intenciones de que todos las toquemos y nos envenenemos.-mascara se puso de pie.

-yaa no me importa el estúpido test ese, si quieren darme por loco inhumano y sádico pues me da igual, yo me voy.-mascara intentaba marcharse, pero fue detenido por el psiquiatra.-espera muchachito, tu sabes que no es así, en realidad a ti si te importa y muuucho lo que ellos piensen de ti, en realidad tú quieres ser aceptado, es por eso que haces todo lo humanamente posible para llamar su atención y que te muestren el respeto que tú quieres, a cambio, del amor que necesitas.-todos miraron a death horrorizados. Eso nadie lo esperaba….death solo lo miraba con una ira contenida.

-escúchame bien medico loco, yo soy perfecto, y no necesito de nadie más para ser feliz. No me importa en lo absoluto lo que estos mensos piensen de mí, así que, apártese o sabrá lo que se siente que te rompan el rostro.-el psicólogo no se dejó intimidar, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ese tipo de personas así que lo único que hizo fue sonreírle.

-bien jovencito, si usted así lo cree, vaya se está en todo su derecho yo mismo le pegare el broche -death iba a retirarse, pero la voz del psicólogo lo detuvo.

-eso es lo que siempre pasa cuando una persona no quiere que sepa lo débiles que son por dentro, tienen miedo a la realidad y a saber que están equivocados, pero bueno.

-¡UN MOMENTO! usted a mí no me dice cobarde y si taaaanto le importa, pues está bien, le demostrare que está equivocado y que yo soy prefecto, que no necesito de amor ni nada por el estilo. —death volvió a su lugar y se cruzó de brazos obviamente enfadado.

-eso lo veremos, en cuanto a ti, saga…. ¿verdad?-el hombre se dirigió hacia saga, quien solo asentía.

-tú eres una persona temerosa, una persona a la que le encanta sentirse importante, bien demuéstranos de que estas hecho y pasa este test como nadie, dale a entender a aioros que eres mejor que él y eres el más apto para ser el sucesor del actual patriarca.-todos observaron al psicólogo, como era que sabía tanto de ellos, acaso athena los delato.

-está bien, solo para demostrarle a shion, que yo si soy apto y que no estoy loco como todos piensan lo hare. -saori sonrió satisfecha, ese hombre en verdad era inigualable.

-BUENO MIS CABALLEROS ME ALEGRA QUE HAYAN ACEPTADO Y DE CORAZON DECEO QUE TODOS PASEN LA PRUEVA PARA CONTINUAR EN EL RECINTO Y CUMPLIR CON SU MISION. -saori se dirigió a la salida del templo.

-OZ DEJO EN BUENAS MANOS.-sin decir más saori salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Todos voltearon en dirección al psicólogo.

-BIEN JOVENES, SI FUERAN TAN AMABLES LES PIDO QUE SE REUNAN Y FORMEN UN CIRCULO CON SUS CILLAS, TODOS BIEN SENTADITOS Y ACOMODADOS.-

-no entiendo porque athena me pidió que participe, esto no me gusta.-dijo shion algo indignado e inconformé con esa decisión.

-vamos shion, esto puede ser divertido.-hablo doko acomodando su silla a su derecha. -además esto puede ser una bonita y nueva experiencia, no lo crees. -shion asintió

- espero tengas razón.-dijo shion mientras doko se sentaba a su lado.

El psicólogo, al ver esto, se enfadó un poco y se dirigió hacia ambos veteranos, digo caballeros.

-ustedes- el psicólogo se acercó a doko.- claramente dije que por orden zodiacal y usted es libra y que yo sepa libra va entre virgo y escorpio.-doko lo miro sin entender, esta era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a el de esa forma.

-perdón?-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-lo perdono, pero muévase.-así doko aun asombrado y disgustado se fue al lado de shaka y milo respectivamente.-como se atreve.-pensaba doko muy disgustado, shion solo lamentaba no haberse escabullido cuando pudo.

-bueno, bueno esto me resulta interesante.-el psiquiatra puso su silla en medio y camino alrededor de está observando a cada uno de los caballeros.-empecemos.

CONTINUARAAA…


End file.
